


Renewed Loyalties

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Abuse, Fingering, Jealousy, Loyalty, M/M, Manipulation, Pain, Physical Abuse, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Dynamics, pleasure - Freeform, power, psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: After his resurrection, Roger forces Alex to renew his loyalties.





	Renewed Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned that this story depicts unhealthy and abusive relationship dynamics. Proceed with appropriate caution.

Renewed Loyalties

“You flirted with Thom while I was in a stone cold tomb.” Roger’s hands were rough as his voice in yanking off Alex’s shirt. Candlelight lent a manic orange glint to his gaze, and Alex winced at this flare of jealousy. He thought he had quelled Roger’s possessiveness upon his resurrection, but, of course, Roger burned with a hunger that could never be sated for long. That was why Alex’s soul with its own unquenchable ambition was drawn to Roger like a Mithran monk’s was to prayer. 

“I told you.” Alex stifled a gasp as Roger squeezed between his legs tightly and then tugged off his breeches with even less delicacy then he had Alex’s shirt. “I flirted with Thom only to charm him into raising you. All I did was for you.” 

“I don’t like your tone.” Roger slapped Alex’s mouth. With another vicious backhand that cracked Alex’s lips so Alex could taste the iron of his own blood, Roger went on sharp as the blow that brought Alex falling back onto the bed behind them, “I also don’t like you flirting with anyone for any reason. You’re mine, Alex. Nobody else’s. I think you need a stern reminder of that because apparently you forgot when I was in the crypts.” 

“I’m loyal to you alone.” Alex felt dizzy as he so often did in Roger’s presence that made his world spiral in utterly unpredictable ways. “I could never forget that.” 

“Hmm.” Roger licked the blood from Alex’s lips. “Then perhaps we just need to renew your loyalties.” 

Alex’s body shivered as Roger rolled him over, fingers teasing and tracing the rim of Alex’s dry, unprepared hole. “Who do you serve, Alex?” 

“You.” Alex hissed as the first finger thrust into him. 

“Who do you obey without reservation?” Roger’s finger probed deeper into Alex whose entire being ached at this intrusion. 

“You.” The word was torn as Alex’s asshole as Roger’s second finger invaded him. 

“Who do you pleasure?” Roger’s fingers wriggled suggestively inside Alex, brushing against his prostate so that his penis began to swell. 

“You.” Alex’s voice was ragged with pain and mounting arousal. 

“Good.” Roger’s fingers withdrew only to be replaced by his cock as he rutted into Alex as a stallion might at mare, and Alex knew he would be bow-legged for awhile after this ramming display of dominance by Roger. “This should help you to remember that for at least as long as it takes you to walk straight again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat connects to my "Back from the Dead" story but intended to be able to stand alone.


End file.
